blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Girl
The Blind Girl, whose real name is unknown, is a poor, female Cursed Child Rentaro Satomi and Tina Sprout encountered at a mall while exploring the Tokyo Area looking for partners to join their team. Appearance The main attire of the Blind Girl is a dirty and tattered pink colored cape which has two brown buttons that allow it to fully close around her small body. Underneath, she wears a tarnished purple dress that reaches just below her knees that ends in jagged endings. The Blind Girl has long, silver hair that extends below her waist and reaches too almost the bottom of her legs. Her forehead is covered by bangs of uneven hair and like Enju Aihara has a small nose and small mouth. The Blind Girl wears a whitish, gray blindfold that covers her eyes, which according to her, are poured with lead. She, overall, has a light skin tone but like her clothes are covered in patches of dirt due to her living in poverty. Personality The most defining trait of the Blind Girl is that she will smile no matter how sad, depressed, or even if physically assaulted by a man bearing no visible grudge against her. She explains that since she needs to rely on others to survive, she "doesn't know how to do anything but smile". The Blind Girl even smiles when telling others of her own sad past of how her mother abandoned her because of her red eyes. For a girl of her age, the Blind Girl has a mature and calm personality as even when Monolith 32 was being destroyed by the Gastrea, she still went to the mall to beg for money using her voice explaining that she has a little sister to take care of. The Blind Girl demonstrates a polite and sincerely thankful personality displaying a liking towards those who are kind to her such as in the case with Rentaro. She compliments Tina on her appearance despite her being unable to see Tina's face at all. The Blind Girl displays an inquisitive nature as seen when she touches the faces of both Tina and Rentaro in order to see how they look like. A playful and humorous side also exists in her personality since she comments that Rentaro is "her type" after memorizing his voice and face too which he laughs softly. Synopsis Third Kanto War arc Rentaro and Tina, in the middle of walking through the mall after winning a prize at an arcade, meet the Blind Girl who is singing a song trying to attract the attention of passing people. Upon closer investigation, the pair discover that she is in fact a Cursed Child of the Outer Area by the cardboard sign loosely slung around her beck. Rentaro, confused, asks what happened to her eyes stating that all Cursed Children should be immune to diseases. In response, the Blind Girl takes off her blindfold much to the shock of both people watching her, and explains that her mother poured lead into her eyes (because her mother hated her red eyes) and abandoned her. Afterwards, she places her hands on Tina's face quickly getting an image of the outline of her face, and asks if she also is a Cursed Child. The Blind Girl remarks that Tina is pretty and that she needs to rely on others to survive. She, then, expresses her sincere thanks to the two men that passed by thinking that she was given money. Unfortunately, the two men dropped instead a tab from a soda can as a cruel joke much to the disbelief of both Rentaro and Tina. The Promoter then tells the Blind Girl that she shouldn't come here for a while but he is informed that she has a little sister to take care of. Compassionately, Rentaro takes 3000 yen of his own savings, and gives it to the Blind Girl who asks why would he give all this money. He makes her promise him that she won't come back for a while and walks off with Tina. The Blind Girl then listens to the protests of people outside the mall who are against the New Gastrea Law. A couple of days later, Rentaro walks through the now ruined mall gazing at shattered stores, and graffiti stating that all Cursed Children should go away. In the same area, the Blind Girl is being brutalized by several people, and yet still smiles creeping them out. A male attempts to further hurt the Blind Girl with a knife but is prevented from doing so by Rentaro. Some of the crowd urge him to move stating that they need to finish her off before the human race is attacked again. The Promoter reveals his identity as a civil officer before firing a warning shot dispersing the crowd. Before leaving, one person adds that even now the civil officers are on the side of the monsters making Rentaro sigh in disappointment. Rentaro helps the young girl stand up and quickly checks if she is wounded anywhere. The Blind Girl smiles in thanks before feeling the Promoter's face surprising him at first. She apologizes for making his face turn sad to which he replies that it is nothing to worry about. The Blind Girl adds that she now knows his face and his voice and states that he is very much her type. Rentaro smiles, rubs her hair, and tells her not to come here again. Afterwards, presumably in the Outer Area, the Blind Girl sings out loud as Monolith 32 finally collapses due to its weakened infrastructure along with unpredictable wind currents. Relationships Navigation Category:Cursed Children Category:Female Category:Characters